Nuages de Sable
by Yami Flo
Summary: A Suna, la vie d'une personne est semblable à un grain de sable emporté par le vent, celles de Temari et de Kankuro comme celles de tous les autres... série de drabbles, légers spoilers pour la première partie de la série
1. Temari

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Family ; drabbles centrés sur Temari et Kankurô.

Disclaimer : Naruto et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

Note : Oulà, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais rien écris sur Naruto. Espérons que je n'ai pas trop perdu la main…

**Nuages De Sable**

**Temari**

1.

Petite fille, Temari adore manger des fruits rouges avec sa mère. Elle peut se gaver de baies de toutes sortes, importées des autres grandes nations, sans jamais tomber malade.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que le jus rouge ou rosé lui faisait penser au sang qui s'écoule de la blessure béante dans le ventre de sa mère.

Après la naissance de Gaara, elle n'y touche plus jamais, et la simple vue d'une fraise ou d'une mûre lui donne l'impression d'avoir la nausée.

2.

Une nuit, quelques mois après la naissance de Gaara, Temari se glissait dans la nurserie pour apercevoir le frère qu'elle n'a encore jamais pu voir.

Elle se penche sur son berceau et le laisse lui saisir le doigt et le serrer très fort. Ce fut probablement la seule fois où le sable ne chercha pas à l'attaquer.

Elle n'en a jamais parlé à personne jusqu'à présent.

3.

Jusqu'à l'âge de douze ans, Temari a le béguin pour un garçon de l'Académie. Elle l'invite même à la maison. A sa plus grande joie, il accepte.

Mais il s'enfuit en hurlant quand il aperçoit Gaara dans la cuisine, qui le regarde intensément. Et il n'avait même pas l'air menaçant, juste… curieux.

Depuis, Temari est convaincue que la plupart des hommes sont des poltrons.

4.

A l'âge de treize ans, Temari manque de mourir en mission. Stupide, vraiment; c'était une faute de débutant. Elle avait relâché sa garde une seconde et…

Elle ne doit la vie qu'à l'intervention rapide de Karasu, qui prend le coup à sa place.

Elle ne s'est plus jamais sérieusement moquée de la fascination de Kankurô pour les marionnettes depuis lors.

5.

Elle découvre la pluie pour la première fois en mission au Pays du Brouillard. Elle est fascinée, mais la fascination tourne vite à l'énervement, puis à la haine lorsqu'elle finit trempée et attrape froid.

Souvenir impérissable, cette première pluie coïncide avec son premier et à ce jour unique rhume.

6.

Temari n'a jamais aimé qu'on lui tienne tête, et personne, parmi ceux qui ont eu le courage de le faire, n'a eu l'idée de recommencer. Les seules exceptions notables sont Gaara, son petit frère, et Nara Shikamaru, le ninja à l'air endormi de Konoha.

Le premier parce qu'elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance de gagner contre lui et qu'elle tient à la vie, le second parce qu'elle n'a pas encore trouvé le moyen de lui faire rendre gorge.

7.

Lorsqu'on a dit à Temari que son frère avait tué leur oncle, elle n'a pas été surprise. Elle était jeune, certes, mais pas stupide. Elle reconnaît la haine et les faux sourires quand elle les voit. Elle savait qu'il tenterait quelque chose contre Gaara tôt ou tard, et que celui-ci se défendrait.

Cependant, alors qu'on lui annonce la nouvelle, elle fait l'effort de verser une larme et d'avoir l'air bouleversée.

Qu'elle l'ait aimé ou pas, Yachamaru faisait parti de la famille, après tout.

8.

Temari n'a jamais eu de vrai modèle à suivre, ni féminin, ni masculin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit placée sous les ordres de Baki-sensei.

Même s'il est exigeant et parfois dur à contenter, et même s'ils n'ont aucun lien de famille, elle trouve qu'il a bien plus fait pour elle en trois ans que son vrai père pendant toute sa vie.

En fait, et elle n'hésite pas à l'avouer à un adversaire avant de le tuer, elle le considère plus comme son père que le Kazekage.

9.

Quand elle doit se rendre à Konoha, Temari prend toujours le temps de faire un saut chez les Nara, et si le temps ne lui est pas compté, elle s'installe face à Shikamaru pour une partie de shôgi.

Jusqu'à ce jour, elle n'a encore jamais gagné.

10.

Temari est une kunoichi ; elle n'est pas fragile comme une poupée. Et elle est presque adulte à présent. Elle peut choisir qui elle veut comme compagnon. Kankurô et Gaara n'ont pas leur mot à dire, peu importe ce qu'ils en pensent.

Voir des garçons et chercher un époux potentiel est parfaitement naturel. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle n'a pas besoin de leur protection exacerbée.

Si seulement elle pouvait le leur faire comprendre…


	2. Kankuro

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Family ; drabbles centrés sur Temari et Kankurô.

Disclaimer : Naruto et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nuages De Sable**

**Kankurô**

1.

Quand Temari parle de leur mère, il sourit et approuve chacune de ses paroles d'un hochement de tête.

Mais, en vérité, il le fait plus par automatisme que par conviction.

Leur mère, c'est une inconnue dont il ne se rappelle pas le visage, c'est une voix qui hurle à la mort alors qu'elle met au monde son dernier enfant, c'est une femme folle de rage et de douleur qui les hais tous jusqu'au dernier, ses propres enfants inclus.

Mais Temari ne voit pas les choses comme ça, et Gaara non plus, alors il ne fait rien pour leur exposer sa version.

2.

Kankurô est le fils aîné du Kazekage, et il a cru à une époque qu'il était le seul fils. Quand il a rencontré Gaara pour la première fois, il n'a pas été impressionné.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit broyer la jambe d'un autre enfant sans même le vouloir à l'aide du sable.

Toutefois, plus qu'impressionné, il a été terrifié.

3.

Kankurô déteste perdre, que ce soit au jeu comme au combat, et il ne le cache pas. Rester sur une défaite lui est insupportable. Aussi, quand ses adversaires ont parfois des 'accidents' juste après leur victoire, personne n'est vraiment surpris, même s'il dénie toute implication.

Le plus ironique, c'est qu'il dit la vérité la plupart du temps.

Les coïncidences existent, même dans leur milieu.

4.

Kankurô a construit son premier pantin lui-même, pas une marionnette de combat, mais un vrai jouet d'enfant minutieusement réalisé. Il y a passé des mois, mais il n'a jamais été plus fier que le jour où il a pu le faire bouger sans heurts pour la première fois.

Personne ne l'a applaudi, sauf Temari.

A l'heure actuelle, l'inoffensif jouet est toujours suspendu dans sa chambre, conservé comme une relique.

5.

Comme Gaara est son cadet, Kankurô entend se faire obéir quand il lui parle. Même si sa propre vie est dans la balance, même s'il sait que son frère risque d'attaquer, il lui dit franchement ce qu'il pense.

Peut-être est-ce pour cette infime trace de courage que Gaara ne l'a pas encore tué…

6.

Comme tout ninja de Suna, Kankurô considère l'eau comme un bien précieux. Elle est trop rare pour être gaspillée n'importe comment. La toilette bimensuelle imposée par sa sœur a toujours consistée pour lui d'un broc d'eau tiède et d'un gant de toilette.

Son émerveillement la première fois qu'il entre dans un établissement thermal est donc aisément compréhensible.

7.

Gaara a toujours fait figure de monstre indomptable et dangereux, de demi-dieu – ou de démon incarné – pour tout le village du Sable. Gaara n'est jamais blessé, ne connait pas la compassion, le regret ou les mots d'excuses.

C'est son frère.

C'est un monstre.

Enfin, c'est ce que Kankurô croit jusqu'à ce lui et Temari doivent fuir Konoha en supportant leur frère exténué, leur demandant pardon pour son attitude.

8.

Ils forment un groupe, une équipe, une famille hétéroclite, mais ils forment une famille unie par les liens du sang, de l'amour, de la haine, de la joie, de la peine et du souvenir.

Peu importe ce qui c'est passé autrefois, peu importe ce qu'ils sont à présent, ils doivent se soutenir en toute chose.

C'est pourquoi, quand Gaara déclare qu'il veut devenir Kazekage, Kankurô hoche la tête et l'assure de son soutien.

9.

Il est fils de Kage et frère de Kage, il est un maître dans l'art de se battre avec les marionnettes, un génie des pièges et des attaques surprises ou inattendues, et pourtant Kankurô se sent vexé.

Personne, en dehors de son village, ne sait le reconnaître du premier coup.

Certes, souhaiter qu'on reconnaisse son art et sa force revient à souhaiter avoir des assassins à ses trousses dans le monde des ninjas, mais tout de même…

Rien qu'une fois, il aimerait ne pas être obliger de dire son nom à un adversaire qu'il a impressionné.

10.

Kankurô n'est pas stupide, mais il est fier, et par fierté, on refuse parfois de dire ou de faire certaines choses qui pourtant semblent indispensable.

Les types qui ont enlevé Gaara… Il voudrait se lancer à leur poursuite, les tuer lui-même, ramener son petit frère à la maison par ses propres forces.

Mais il ne peut pas.

Jamais mots n'auront été plus difficile à prononcer que ceux qu'il dit à Uzumaki Naruto.


End file.
